


Close Your Eyes

by omg-kent-mashkov (Sotheylived)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/omg-kent-mashkov
Summary: Soulmate AU where your eyes turn their true color once you kiss your soulmate. After a disastrous first kiss, Kent starts wearing colored contacts and swears that he won’t kiss anyone ever again. Too bad he never was very good at following the rules.





	

He’s been hooking up with Tater for a little more than 8 months when Alexei leans down to kiss him. Kent stumbles backwards. His pants are tangled around his ankles and he goes crashing down to the hardwood floor of Alexei’s apartment.  Kent yanks his pants back up and ignores Alexei’s outstretched hand.

“No kissing,” Kent says, hands braced in front of him as though he’s going to be attacked.

The only person Kent’s ever kissed was Jack. It was slow and sweet and achingly perfect until they broke apart and there were grey eyes looking back at him. Three days later Kent went first in the draft. 

Years later, when Jack signed with the Falconers, his eyes were a piercing blue. 

“But -” Alexei begins, lower lip jutting out in an pout.

“If you want this to continue,” Kent says meeting Alexei’s grey gaze steadily, “you have to promise me - no kissing.”

Alexei nods at him and ducks down to press a kiss to the side of Kent’s neck. Kent moans and lets himself be led to the bedroom. He doesn’t want to think about what it means that Alexei tried to kiss him. He wants to grind down into Alexei’s lap and forget himself with the motion. He wants Alexei to kiss and nibble at the junction where his neck meets his ear until he’s hard and moaning. He wants to swallow down Alexei’s cock and suck relentlessly until the man is writhing. He wants to never find out what would happen if they kissed. He doesn’t want to know if his eyes would change into the color they were always meant to be or if they would remain the same muted grey they’d been for all his life. 

True to his word Alexei doesn’t try to kiss Kent again after that, but he does get bolder with his affection. When he returns home one day less than a month later to find Kent standing in his kitchen on a rare day off, Alexei presses a sweet kiss to the underside of Kent’s jaw and drags him back to the bedroom.

 The next time they’re together in Vegas Kent ends up with a whipped cream mustache that Tater very carefully licks off. Three hours and two cans of whipped cream later, Kent returns the favor. 

During the first week they spend together in the off season Alexei kisses Kent on the nose eleven times, the forehead three, and cheek twice - not that Kent’s counting. 

What bothers Kent aren’t the almost kisses, it’s that they are only _almost_ kisses _-_ even if there’s no way in hell he’d ever admit it aloud. He knows the reason he’s so adamant about the no kissing rule is because he doesn’t want to kiss Tater and find out that they aren’t soulmates.  But if they don’t kiss then Kent can pretend that he isn’t broken - that maybe the two of them can be something together. 

Two and a half weeks into the off season Kent is more than a little buzzed at four in the afternoon and desperately wants Chubby Hubby Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. Alexei went out to grab dinner a half hour ago and hadn’t answered his phone when Kent had tried to call him to let him know to pick up ice cream. Kent is moping on the couch wondering if he calls the Chinese food place down the street and promises to tip them a ridiculous amount, if they’ll pick some up for him when Alexei comes home. He’s got three bags from the grocery store in his hands and smiles at Kent as he passes him on the way to the kitchen. Kent gets up and puts on his best pout as he approaches Alexei. 

“Lexi,” he says, “I want ice cream - no I _need_ ice cream." 

Alexei pulls two pints of ice cream out of one of the bags and sets them on the counter. "Good thing I’m know boyfriend,” Alexei says, grinning. And Kent _loves_ him.

Kent jumps into Alexei’s arms, wrapping his legs around Tater’s waist as the man stumbles back under his sudden weight and places an euphoric kiss on his lips.

 "You’re the best,“ he says against Alexei’s lips. He starts to pull back with a smile before immediately slamming his eyes shut. "Shit,” he mutters, “shit, shit, shit." 

"You are kissing me?” Alexei says with wonderment clear in his voice. 

Kent keeps his eyes firmly shut and lets his legs slide to the floor.  "God I didn’t - I shouldn’t have - I don’t want to break up,“ Kent finally says. 

"Why are we breaking up?” Alexei asks and Kent startles a little as he feels warm callused hands rub up and down his arms. “I love you." 

Kent inhales sharply and presses his eyes closed tighter, willing the tears not to fall. "I love you too,” he manages to say without his voice cracking. “That’s why I shouldn’t have kissed you." 

"I’m not care if eyes are grey or not,” Alexei says slowly, “I am love you so much. I choose you, I’m not let dumb eyes choose who I love." 

Kent takes a deep breath and tries to calm his racing heart and the _hope_ blooming in his chest. It doesn’t matter to him either, they can still be together no matter what their stupid eyes say.  

"Kotenok,” Alexei says, fingers gently lifting Kent’s chin. “Please open your eyes." 

Kent takes a deep breath and releases it. In this moment, with his eyes closed they could be anything - they could be soulmates. He opens his eyes. 

_Brown._ Alexei’s eyes are brown.A grin slowly spreads across Alexei’s face and then he’s kissing Kent again. Kent can’t help the bubble of jubilant laughter that escapes him and half ruins their kiss. It’s okay though, Kent has the rest of his life to spend kissing Alexei.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr.   
> I thought about ending it with the line, he opens his eyes - but then decided not to be evil ;p


End file.
